


Til Death Do Us Part

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and daisy is there too, basically just sappy fitzsimmons, i miss their dynamic from s1, manifesting happy aos vibes rn, so this hopefully mirrors that, yet another fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: Literally just the Bus Kids being the Bus Kids but in s5, with some added Fitzsimmons momentsSet in Fitz's perspective around the end of ep13
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that the end of this gets kinda sappy, which isn't typically my thing, but Fitzsimmons deserve it.

“Fitz Fitz Fitz Fitz, please don't!” Jemma caught his hand as right before it would’ve slammed down on the lab table. 

Fitz looked up, exasperated. “Yeah, Jem?” 

It had been an incredibly long day of failed experiments and frustration, and Fitz was very close to picking up his computer and just smashing it. It probably wouldn't help him, y'know, save the world from a fear dimension, but it would feel good.

Jemma released his hand, and moved hers up to his shoulder, rubbing it gently. “I understand that you’re upset, but if you had hit this table, my experiments would’ve been disturbed, which would ruin the entire project and-” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry Jemma.” Fitz kissed her briefly as an apology, causing Daisy to faux barf from the corner where she was typing on her computer.

She grinned when Fitz made a face at her. “I know you guys are happily married and all, but the PDA is a tad unnecessary.” 

Jemma kissed Fitz again, laughing when Daisy pulled another face. She made her way back over to her side of the lab table. “Funny, Daisy, you didn’t seem to care before we were married. I heard from Yoyo that you and Mack actually made bets on what we would do-” 

“Aarggh I’m going to kill her! And for the record, Hunter was the one who started it." 

Fitz gaped, not knowing whether to laugh or be offended. “You guys actually did that?” 

Daisy moved from her area where she was typing code to stand next to Fitz. She patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. “Yes, we did, and I am eternally sorry….that you found out.”

She ducked as he went to smack her, both of them laughing.

"Y'know, you shouldn't blame Yoyo, or, like, attempt to kill her. Morphine makes people say crazy things," Jemma said, rolling her eyes good naturedly when Daisy stuck her tongue out at her.

Daisy straightened, patting Fitz on the shoulder again. “So, Fitzy, what’s got you all riled up?” 

He groaned, and gestured to the computer and various materials scattered around it. Some of it was bunched up where Jemma had drawn a line in marker to separate her side of the table from his. Fitz had made fun of her for it at the time, but it made sense now that she was messing with chemicals that would explode if they mixed with half of what he was working with. Daisy glanced over the notes and the computer screen, biting her lip as she read Fitz's messy notes.

“I’ve been trying to find a compatible material for gravitonium so I can close the rift, but nothing I’ve been running diagnostics with is working.” 

"Why don't you ask Deke for help? He has that gravity belt buckle thingy."

Fitz groaned again, ignoring the look Jemma shot him. "I sent him away a while ago. I needed a break." 

"C'mon Fitz, he's not in his own time, cut him some slack." Fitz and Daisy shared a look; they both found Deke insufferable, but Jemma was holding out hope that under all his annoying selling people into slavery traits there was something better.

"I doubt you guys were that annoying when you were in the future." Jemma ducked her head to hide a smile, and Fitz grinned in triumph.

“Well I’m just a lowly high school dropout with no fancy PhDs or futurey knowledge, but maybe I can help. Let me look,” Daisy gently pushed Fitz away from the computer, and started clicking through his past trials.

While she did that, Fitz moved over to Jemma’s side of the table to observe her experiments. He watched her scribble down numbers and couldn’t help but smile. He was looking at his wife, his actual wife. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of thinking that.

Jemma seemed to feel his gaze and twisted around to face him. “Do you need something Fitz?”

He grinned. “Nothing. Well actually, I have a question. Should I call you Fitz too now? Or should people start calling me Simmons?” 

Jemma smiled sweetly while Daisy stuck her finger in her mouth, pretending to gag. “I think everyone’s going to keep calling me Simmons and you Fitz. Unless you prefer Leo?”

His mind flashed; images of a gun to Agnes Kitsworth’s head, a broken Radcliffe cowering on the floor, dead Inhumans in a dumpster. He shuddered involuntarily. “Fitz is fine.”

His wife read him easily, like always, and nodded, giving him a small smile.

“You guys should hyphenate,” Daisy spoke up from her spot at Fitz’s computer, “ya know, solidify the whole Fitzsimmons thing. Although it would be hard to tell who we’re asking for if we always shout ‘Fitzsimmons’ when we need one of you. Most of the time we need both of you, though, so that could work...” She trailed off, tilting her head like she was deep in thought. Then she shrugged, and turned her attention back to Fitz's papers.

“That’s what we were thinking, but you guys can keep on calling me Fitz and her Simmons,” Fitz replied, not taking his eyes off Jemma as he spoke. She winked at him, then turned back around to face her project.

Fitz moved back over to Daisy. “Find anything yet?”

She shrugged. “It might not be anything. But see how the thingy always overheats in your trials? Maybe the metal shouldn’t be rubbing against the thing here.” She gestured to the model on the screen as she spoke. 

“That...is actually kind of brilliant, thanks Daisy.” Fitz cocked his head at the screen, mentally kicking himself that he didn’t think of this. But also feeling incredibly grateful that someone else did. He hurried to scribble her suggestion down onto one of the various papers in front of him.

Daisy grinned. “No problem Fitz, glad I could be of service.” She stared at the screen for a second before walking back over to her own computer. She started typing again, working on God knows what.

Jemma caught Fitz’s eye, smiling in a way that made him feel warm inside out. They stared at each other for a little bit, probably looking incredibly sappy, considering the fake gag Daisy made from the corner. 

"You guys are gross, I'm going to be single elsewhere." She packed up her computer and backtracked out of the lab, gagging again when she caught Fitz's eye.

They settled back into their rhythm, Fitz working on his project, Jemma working on hers. They didn't need to talk anymore; they moved as a unit, one of them holding the instrument or material the other needed before they even asked. Daisy used to joke that they were psychically linked, and anyone who didn't know them would probably think the same thing watching them work. Fitzsimmons, a unit, now very literally. 

“You really want to hyphenate?” Jemma asked as she finished her experiment, breaking their comfortable silence. 

Fitz moved back over to her side of the table, pausing his program. He wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, as she slipped hers around his neck, her hands clasped behind his head. He'd drop all his work forever if it meant more moments like these.

“I mean sure, if that’s what you want. You’ll have to keep calling me Fitz, though.” 

Jemma smiled. “Naturally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who used some of their time to read this, it is very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome as always.


End file.
